


My Dreams

by Deragnison



Series: My Dreams [1]
Category: My Own Dreams
Genre: Bulges, Cervical Penetration, Cousin Incest, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Human/Animal Hybrids, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Nudism, Nudist Village, Other, Prolapse, Public Nudity, Sounding, Tentacles, beastiality, bulge, dream - Freeform, its a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deragnison/pseuds/Deragnison
Summary: this work will be a summary of my dreams before they progress to the next stage, which will be a part of a different work. Ill progress the chapter most commented on at the end of next week, and then every week after that.





	1. The Nudist Village

**Author's Note:**

> These stories all come from my dreams, my imagination has been running wild lately and i have been dreaming almost every night but they all seem to be erotic (surprisingly no wet dreams :P) so i cant write them somewhere my family might discover so i'm writing them here, enjoy my first overview and be sure to comment and share if you want more detail on the dream. Also please feel free to criticize, like if i say something to often or don't do a sentence well, just please give suggestions.

A dirt road leading to a run down parking lot filled with cars that look like they haven't been used for years, after parking i walk for about an hour along a dirt path and find a fully functioning village around a lake with no roads, only paths.

The people here are of many ages and everyone is naked, with many of them pleasuring themselves or others, there are many shops here and most of them are erotic, all catering to different fetishes, although there seems to be no use of currency.

I go into a tech store and get given a phone from the lady at the counter, seemingly normal around here, the phone has a single app that lists the houses and what fetishes they are into, with all of them listing incest and under-aged excluding the empty ones.

I am getting glared at by the adults while getting looks of wonder from the children, realizing i am the only clothed one here i walk into a store to figure out what to do and talk with the lady and i assume her daughter next to her.

After finding out i can claim a house by clicking on it in the app so i have a place to store my belongings. I walk to my newly claimed house to find it fully furnished, i strip off and walk outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, my first overview,  
> SPOILER  
> if wanted, the detail this dream will go into involves incest with a few other fetishes involved.


	2. Sentients

While walking around the underground market looking for something to do, i studied the characters around me, ranging from a couple centimeters tall to a few meters, all similar to some sort of animal, or multiple, now called sentients.

The planet used to have humans as the only sentient beings but when the fertility drug was found to allow inter-species breeding, and safely at that, well, lets just say we people got carried away.

its been 15 years since then, and i was 4 at the time, i didn't know my parents but i just noticed many new people coming to the orphanage, after their parents, or parent more precisely went to jail for bestiality.

It actually took them 10 years to change the law and allow for it, with a few other laws having to be redone in the process, as many of the sentients mature much faster than us humans.

Anyway, while in the orphanage i noticed that alongside being the newest one after just being transferred, i was also the only one to welcomed the new people, as many of them had noticeable characteristics from animals.

I actually even had a crush on this one girl, she seemed to have come from a horse, she had long red hair flowing down her back and over her shoulders, framing her flat chest, green and yellow eyes, a long red tail and very short stature.

She was strange, and that's why i liked her, not in appearance,but in her mannerisms, she didn't like to shower with the rest of us girls, even getting permission to use the private bathroom, usually only for the administrator's use.

It took me a couple weeks but i eventually started to become her friend, she confided in me and eventually introduced me to the other sentients as they were newly being called, then after about 3 months she ashed if i wanted to shower with her.

I was silent for a couple seconds before i blushed and nodded somewhat vigorously, i may have been a bit too enthusiastic as she laughed at my reaction but didn't retract her offer, we didn't talk mush that afternoon, both of us blushing throughout.

The next day i was notified of my change in shower location, and the head nurse gave me a wink after she finished explaining the location to me, that afternoon i was incredibly nervous as i grabbed my toiletries and walked to the private bathroom.

i heard the shower running already and got undressed, placing my towel on the rack and fresh clothes on the bench before opening the shower door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually have a dream last night so this is from an old one (sorry, not sorry for the cliff hanger:P)


	3. Dissapearance

So ive been out of the house for a while, hanging out with my cute cousin, but she recently found out my phone password, which also happened to be my username on here and when looked up, this appears on the front page of google, so i had to edit some stuff to be more tame, and i will try and figure out how to change my name, if she does find this then hi, please say nekonomicon to me irl so i can dissapear xD (she is my second cousin and she is 16 so she is legal here)


	4. "holiday"

OK, so i have been having dreams lately, but i haven't been posting here, the reason for that is because if anyone in my family found this then i'm not sure how to have that conversation with them, with what i have written now, i probably wont be kicked out of the family, but i also don't want everyone in my family to know all of my fetishes so i'm going on hiatus until December. thank you so much to the people who have given kudos as well as all the almost 3000 people who have already read what little i have written (holy fuck btw), i apologize for disappearing like this for this time but i need to be sure i don't get boycotted by my family, kinda funny though, the person i want to find this the least as well as the most is my cousin (talked about in previous chapter) who i have been getting progressively closer to, let me know if yous want a progress report story on here too, although that will update much slower than this will in the future. i will however still be updating it if it is wanted.


End file.
